A Grandma's Intuition
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: AU. When Ed, Al and Winry do something stupid, Granny can't raise them anymore. Sent to live with other family members, they get sucked into a new problem: Magic. NOT a crossover. Title may change. On an indefinite hiatus.
1. Prologue  Ed

**Note: Riza is Liza, just because I wanted Mustang to call her Lizzy. Everybody has different ages than in the manga. AU.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. this goes for all my other stories and chapters.**

They really were over-reacting. Al was definitely not dead, Winry was definitely not hurt, and Granny was definitely not crazy. But try telling them that. And besides, what right did they have to barge into my house and tell me what to do? Granted, I was twelve at the time... And they were police officers... But still. At least the child services let Granny keep making my prosthetics.

In the accident that had taken my right arm and left leg, Al had gotten off worse. The investigators were convinced that he had been incinerated, but I knew better.

They shipped Winry off to her cousin's the next morning. Now it was my turn. I managed to convince them to put me in a private car on the train along with my dog so we could talk.

So Al and I were on our way to live with our twenty year old brother that we had never met. I already missed Winry and Granny, but Granny wasn't allowed to raise children again because of the incident. The one I caused.

"Dude, you're short!" was the first thing my new older brother said to me. This was going to suck. Big time.

-Edward Elric


	2. Prologue  Winry

If I could tell you one truth, it's that my Granny is the single most intelligent person I have ever met. So of course I was confused when they deemed her too crazy to raise us kids.

Granny was allowed to visit me, but I couldn't live with her. My eighteen year old cousin had no problem with the fact that Granny would be teaching me how to make metal limbs, which I appreciated. She and her roommate were nice, but I missed the boys. But Ed was horrible at remembering to write letters, and Al wasn't any better.

I knew Ed wanted to find a way to get Al back to normal and I wanted to help. Ed would need prosthetics to keep him going, and I was determined to be the one to make them for him. I didn't even care that a twelve year old girl couldn't sell prosthetics.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this. It must be stressful," my cousin smiled at me. I smiled back. At least my new roommates were nice.

-Winry Rockbell


	3. Prologue  Roy

When I was nine, I went to live with a private teacher. A year later, my dad died. My mom died when I was fourteen. I didn't attend either funeral. My brothers were born when I was eight, and I had never spoken to them after I left. So I was a little surprised when I got a letter telling me that one of them and his dog was being put in my custody. At first I was confused; why only one of my brothers? Then the realization dawned on me. One of them was dead. And I had never gotten to know him. I was devastated.

My roommate, Hughes, tried to make me feel better, but he wasn't much help. I really missed Lizzy, my teacher's daughter. She would know what to do. But she wasn't here now. I hadn't seen her since I left for college two years ago.

So Hughes and I had to find a way to fit three people and a dog into our two bedroom apartment. Luckily, Hughes was moving in with his fiance (Gracia) soon, so he got the couch.

When I went to pick up my brother, I couldn't help myself, I had to say it. "Dude, you're short!"

I could've sworn that dog rolled it's eyes at the boys hissy fit.

-Roy Mustang


	4. Prologue  Liza

I'll admit, I'm not a very big people person. My only friend up until I turned sixteen had been my father's student, Roy, but I hadn't seen him in two years. Gracia was my first and only friend after my father died when I was seventeen. So imagine my dismay when I got a phone call telling me that my cousin was now in my custody.

Luckily, we didn't have to worry about rooms because Gracia was moving out of our shared, two-room apartment and into her fiance's (Hughes) soon, but I almost had a panic attack.

How was I supposed to raise my cousin? I was only eighteen, I barely knew how to take care of myself, let alone a twelve year old girl!

At least my grandma would visit often; I could ask her for help.

But what intrigued me the most was the fact that the girl desperately wanted to make metal limbs. I couldn't understand what drove her so hard.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this. It must be stressful," I smiled at her. She smiled back, but I could see the haunted look in her eyes. What on earth happened to that girl?

-Liza Hawkeye


	5. Prologue  Pinako

I blame it all on those boys' father. If he hadn't abandoned them, he never would have died in that car crash. They still would have had a parent. They wouldn't have tried something so dangerous.

But, in all honesty, this was sort of a good thing. If Ed never had to live with his brother, they wouldn't have uncovered the biggest secret in the world. Two great couples wouldn't have been formed. Those crooks would still be out there. Yes, this was for the best.

But of course, this hadn't happened yet, and no one believed the crazy grandma.

Now, I'll tell this only once: Never doubt a grandma's intuition.

- Granny Pinako


	6. Chapter 1

**Note: Magic in this fic is like a mix of alchemy and the magic from Harry Potter. They still have to use the key elements, but instead of runes, they use spells, unless it's advanced magic, in which they use both.**

Part One: Adjusting

* * *

The twelve year old boy lay in his bed, wide awake and bored out of his mind.

"Brother?" came a whisper in the dark room. The boy turned to look at the source.

"Yeah Al?" he replied.

"I miss home," the husky admitted, resting his head on the edge of the bed.

"Me too," the boy sighed. "What are we gonna tell Roy?"

"I don't know, Brother. I guess we should just tell him the truth," Al answered.

"I'll tell him in the morning," the boy decided. "Come on up. You don't have to stay on the floor." Wagging his tail, Al hopped up and curled up next to his brother.

* * *

When Roy woke up the next morning, it took him a second to remember that his brother was in the next room over. All he could hope for was that his brother was as deep a sleeper as Hughes, because his music was playing pretty loud.

Opening the door to check on his brother, he found the boy to be asleep still, with the dog poking him.

"Come on, Ed, wake up!" the dog said, oblivious to Roy at the open door.

"Did you just talk?" Roy stuttered out with wide eyes. The dog jumped and whirled to face Roy.

* * *

The girl watched in horror as the bits of magic snaked out and stole the leg of one of her neighbors, then moved to the second boy, taking all of him. He disappeared in a flash.

"Al!" the older boy's cry shocked her to the core; she would never forget the anguish in his voice. "I-I h-have to get him b-back..." he mumbled, using his own blood to draw symbol needed for advanced magic.

The room brightened with the evil magic as the boy began the ritual to retrieve his brother. As the magic paralyzed him, he cried out in fear.

"Winry!" Look out!" he cried. The girl turned to see the creature that they had made just as it attacked.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Winry bolted upright in terror. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she mumbled, rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" her cousin and roommate, Liza, stood in the doorway looking slightly alarmed.

"Just a nightmare," Winry tried to assure the older girl.

"You want to talk about it? I've herd that talking helps," Liza offered. Winry hesitated a bit before agreeing.

* * *

_"Magic?" a seven year old Winry laughed. "Do you expect me to believe that? That's the worst cover up you've used yet!" For years, Edward and Alphonse had been hiding what it was that they did in their basement; ever since their mother died. She figured she could ask Granny, but Granny would probably avoid it like she did with the truth behind her parents' death the year before Trisha's. "Why won't you tell me?"_

_"We just did! It's not our fault you don't believe us!" Ed retorted indignantly._

_"We can show you," Al added kindly. Swiftly, he took a pile of elements, which he later __explained were the basic components of what he made, muttered a few words in Latin, placed his hands on the pile and formed a rag doll. "Here," he smiled, handing the doll to her._

_"See?" Ed muttered. "Believe us now?" Speechless, Winry could only nod dumbly._

* * *

_Four years later, the three children stood in that same basement, getting ready for the most anticipated day of their lives._

_"Why do you have to be here Winry? You said that you didn't want to get involved," Ed complained._

_"I said that I don't want you to bring my parents back with your mom because you said it would take too much energy and that I could wait a year. I never said I didn't want to be here," Winry retorted._

_"It's fine, Winry. And Brother, we're ready to start," Al piped in, trying to prevent an argument._

_"Finally!" Ed grinned. He stepped over to the symbol for advanced magic with Al. The two boys recited the Latin spell simultaneously._

_Winry watched in horror as the bits of magic snaked out and stole Ed's left leg, then moved to Al, taking all of him. He disappeared in a flash. In return, in the center of the circular symbol appeared a mutilated pile of blood and bones, a monster in the place of what the three expected to be Trisha Elric. Edward was unconscious for thirty seconds, but to Winry, it seemed like an eternity._

_"Al!" his cry shocked her to the core; she would never forget the anguish in his voice. "I-I h-have to get him b-back..." he mumbled, using his own blood to draw the symbol needed for advanced magic._

_The room brightened with the evil magic as Ed began the ritual to retrieve his brother. As the magic paralyzed him, he cried out in fear._

_"Winry!" Look out!" he cried. She turned to see the creature that they had made just as it attacked._

* * *

_"Ma'am, you let those two boys burn down their house. One of them was killed, and we still don't know how the other lost an arm and a leg. We cannot allow you to raise children in an unstable environment," the child services officer stated calmly. It had been a week since the incident._

_"I run a prosthetic shop, at least let me make him new limbs," Pinako bargained._

_"You have a year to get him new limbs," the officer replied._

_"But installation and rehabilitation takes at least three years minimum!" she protested._

_"A year. No longer," the officer stated curtly, then walked out._

_Exactly one year later, Edward Elric, with new, metal limbs, went to live with his brother._


	7. Chapter 2

"We did a horrible thing," Winry whispered. "We created a monster. And it's all my fault. I gave them the idea."

"What do you mean?" Liza asked quietly. She had no idea what the younger girl was talking about.

"That monster, it attacked me, or at least, it tried to. It collapsed right after it jumped and landed on me. That's why I was covered in blood," Winry continued softly. "It wasn't my blood, it was the monster's."

* * *

"Ed! Up! Now!" Roy yelled, rolling his brother onto the floor.

"What?" Ed retorted, cranky with sleep.

"You have some explaining to do," the older of the two growled. When he saw Ed's confused look, he glared. "Why can your dog talk?"

Ed's eyes widened in disbelief. How did Roy know that? When had Al been talking? His eyes flashed to Al, who looked away guiltily.

"That's none of your business," he stated, returning Roy's glare.

"Dammit Ed! Look, I now have custody of you, and you live under my roof. I'd say it's my business," Roy shouted in anger.

"So?" the younger boy grumbled.

"Explain or I'll send the dog to a lab," Roy threatened. Ed glared fiercely.

"Magic," he muttered angrily. "And he's not a dog."

"If he's not a dog, what is he?" the older asked, honestly curious, but still irritated. Ed looked him directly in the eyes as he said the two blunt words.

"My brother."


End file.
